


Do You Believe

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: mini-drabbles [27]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Angst, Broken Engagement, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:23:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: Hundred of years later, and Klaus still knew the taste of Caroline’s blood on his tongue.





	Do You Believe

Blood was sticky between her fingers, side an insistent throb as Caroline breathed. Shuddering, she ducked her head in the hopes that her hair could hide the sudden shift of her appearance.  Cold iron had ruined her shields and glamours, eight years of careful work destroyed.

She wondered how they'd found her.

Sliding to her knees, one hand pressed firmly against her bleeding side, she struggled back onto her feet. Her best chance was to find Bonnie, but the human witch deep inside the boundary lines that clearly marked this city as Unseelie territory. Wobbling, but standing, she cursed her luck.

It would be the worst kind of irony to die after surviving the centuries of her life at court. Not even a decade of freedom under her belt and an agent of the Queen had managed what no one had before. As costly as her new life had been to attain, she refused to give it up just yet.

She just needed to avoid detection just a little longer. It was starting to drizzle and the light rain would be a good cover for her shaking. In a few moments the street would be swarming with unseelie, as the death of a Knight would not have gone unnoticed. She needed to be gone.

Stumbling, she made her way towards a busier street, pausing with a giggling crowd of humans. She was thankful the street lights didn't produce enough light to illuminate her more spectacular bruising. Caroline could only imagine what she looked like, but the kids ignored her.

A moment later, and Caroline understood why. Between her breasts, the ring she'd worn for just over three centuries started to burn. Cursing beneath her breath, she turned just far enough to stare at what had caught the crowd’s attention.

The light changed to green behind her but no one moved.

The Aboveground Unseelie King inspired that kind of awe. Tonight he was dressed in formal-ware in all black, which only emphasized the yellow of his furious eyes. Behind him clad in red silk was his sister, but Rebekah wasn't who her heart was starved for all the long decades.

Today was supposed to have been her anniversary. It never stopped being surprising, how time didn't dull certain aches. It merely carved a comfortable space between her ribs, tucked away the consequences from all those years ago until she could pretend she didn't feel it anymore.

Moving to Klaus’ city when she'd finally broken away from her court probably hadn't been smart, but it'd been the only choice open to her. But now her cover was all but blown, as she watched Klaus crouch next to the body of her would be assassin, she wondered how she'd managed to avoid him this long.

He bit out something to Rebekah she couldn't understand, and her mouth ran bone dry as he touched the blood stained asphalt. His fingertips came back red, and the gold in his gaze started to burn as he licked a single fingertip clean.

Klaus had once told her that as long as he had the taste of her on his tongue, he could find her wherever she'd hidden. As those brilliant eyes lifted, a fist formed in her chest.

It seemed that hadn't changed.

 

 


End file.
